<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red by MeganauraZX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490861">Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX'>MeganauraZX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay robot painting, M/M, This isn’t even 1k and I’m sad even though it’s close, XZeroweek2021, i wanted to do more prompts but life said no</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganauraZX/pseuds/MeganauraZX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small one off for XZero week 2021. In which X and Zero paint together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay I’ll spare you the rant at the beginning but you can wait till after the fic to read this if you want: basically my life been hell. Idk what has happened but ever since winter I’ve been struggling. This month has been the worst. I originally planned to do 4 prompts, but life got in the way and I don’t have energy for the rest. It’s a shame because sugar, the bonus prompt, was a idea I was looking forward to since it included Axl, but my mental state is not in the right place right now. I hope to be back on my groove next month but anyways, I hope you enjoy this short yet sweet prompt I did for the week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a quiet day. No Mavericks had been reported, and everyone was taking some much needed time off. Zero exited HQ, the cold air cooling him off. X had invited him outside for something, though as usual, the blue Reploid didn’t tell him what. He was used to his partner having surprises for him, even if they were just in the form of small activities. He turned his head, already seeing the peacebot settled on the grass. He was wearing an apron over his casual clothes. Two canvases were in front of him. Many paint brushes and unopened paint buckets were scattered all over the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re painting?” Zero said, eyeing all the items. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X pulled back a bit, seemingly startled. “Oh. Sorry, you're here earlier than I thought.” he let out an awkward laugh. “I just thought painting would be nice for us. It’s just so beautiful outside. You can take inspiration from anything here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zero looked around. It was true. Despite the tall building looming over them, there was much nature to see. Trees that housed so many creatures, and a cloudy sky that was slowly revealing the sun. It was tranquil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do we paint though?” The warbot asked his partner, who just smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want. Whatever inspires you.” He handed his partner a paint brush, and he slowly took it. He then handed the Red Reploid a chair to sit in. He sat down. He felt X pull an apron over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do this myself you know.” Zero laughed, but his partner just smiled back. He settled back to his own canvas, and Zero was left pondering. He was debating what to paint. He wasn't the best artist, he couldn’t remember a time he even made something like that, but he couldn’t say he didn’t have ideas. The thought of X came to mind, but he shook it off immediately. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A self portrait of him would be nice, but I can’t replicate his beauty even if I wanted to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself, blushing a bit. He looked down at the grass, seeing the paint cans again. The red can caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. The color of my armor. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He took the can, and opened it, dipping the brush into the paint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. The color of rage. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He began his first stroke, a long line that ran down the entire canvas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. The color of violence. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did another stroke, this one a little more slower and precise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. The color of hatred. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He did a zig zag pattern with the brush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. The color of, passion. It’s not all just negatives. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He set down the brush, then grabbed another paint can. This time it was white. He dipped his red brush into the can, and smeared it onto the canvas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. It can be a good color. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The white mixed with some red on the edge of his canvas, turning pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Red. Is the color of love. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zero.” X’s soft voice caused him to cock his head. The concerned green eyes of the Reploid looked at him. “Are you ok-wow.” The blue Reploid stood up, and looked at his partner's canvas. “You drew a heart.” He said, in a monotone voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s not that good though.” Zero scratched his head. “I’m sure yours is better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warbot stood up, and looked at his partner's painting. He had made a beautiful landscape, using every color imaginable. It was a sunset, setting over a lake that was surrounded by trees, with many animals scattered among the ground. “See X? Yours is way better than-“ He cut himself off, upon seeing his partner cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Z-Zero. Your piece is…wonderful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X, I didn’t even use every color. Or make a landscape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Why does it matter?” The peacebot asked, tears still streaming down his face. “Your piece. I can feel the emotions you captured in it, with the different shades of red you used.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zero looked back at his own painting. The entire “heart” was red, while the background was pink. It was dark red in the middle, but got lighter as the canvas expanded. He saw what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's darker in the middle, but lighter at the end, because it represents my emotions.” He didn’t even fully process the words that came out of his mouth, but it made sense. “How- How did I do that without realizing it?” The question was more to himself, but X answered for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do that a lot Zero. But that’s what I like about you.” He wrapped his arms around his partner. “You're angry and fierce on the outside. You come off as rude to some with your quiet attitude and don’t hold back in battle. But on the inside...” They both made eye contact. “...you're warm, and loving. You're passionate and trusting to those you hold dear. That’s why you're red.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“X…” He trailed off, staring at his lover. They held each other even closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always love you for that.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'll always love you.” Zero said back. The two kissed, just standing there. As time slowed for them. They loved each other. Some may say they are complete opposites, but red and blue get along better, than what most people expect.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>